


De la experiencia

by STsuki



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Tony sabe lo que a Stephen le gusta y resulta que es muy bueno en ello además.





	De la experiencia

**Author's Note:**

> Muy tarde, muy tarde, para el prompt #1 del kinktober de la página de face infinity facial hair bros, pero más vale tarde que nunca ojala les guste.

  
  
Tony no era ningún novato.

 

Estaba muy lejos de ser un niño inexperto y aunque nunca realmente se había sentido del todo cómodo respecto a la cosa "play boy" la vida no había pasado en vano, aunque a veces más dolorosa y humillante que cómoda y placentera.  
  
Por lo cual, eso último era una asociación inesperada y cálida, justo en esa situación.   


—Tony...  
  
Fue un suspiro áspero, agitado y tembloroso. Lo hacía querer reír como un loco y gritar desde el fondo de su pecho.

 

Estaba eufórico.

Era fascinante lo mucho que a Stephen le gustaba eso en especial.

  
Tomo aliento y bajo sus labios sobre su erección gruesa y palpitante, ajustándose con practicada agudeza y entonces trago.

  
Y Stephen tembló, sus caderas se deslizaron sobre las sábanas sin dirección y luego tiro de ellas en medio de un espasmo violento mientras Tony simulaba tragársela, embelesado como un idiota sobre lo mucho que Stephen perdía el sentido cuando hacía justo eso por él.

  
Sorber, chupar y tragar su polla dura y mojada como un caramelo dulce.

  
—¡¡Joder!!

 

Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a su cabello, nunca presionando, ordenando o empujando, solo ahí, como un ancla, un recordatorio de lo  mucho que ambos estaban disfrutándolo.

 

Tony gimió, eso era tan sexy, trago y Stephen se corrió  profusamente ahogándolo con su semilla caliente mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos y sus caderas se frotaban contra las mantas por pura necesidad de liberación.

 

Un toque suave a su mejilla lo hizo volver en sí, y sonrió liberando con lamidas lánguidas el miembro hipersensible de Stephen.

 

Sabía que era un desastre, pero eso no evito que su boca recibiera un beso dulce ni que esos dedos cálidos limpiaran sus mejillas con cariño. Y si su vientre se contrajo y su miembro palpito, bueno Stephen  también sabía que es lo que a él le gustaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!! Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón!!
> 
> Por favor si tienes tiempo sígueme en facebook: Sara Manen
> 
> Y comparte el fic con quien más ames jejeje saludines!!


End file.
